


Keep Time on Me

by konoyo



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Seven Miles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Other, and how they really need to cut their losses and run, but no one dies or loses any appendages, technically, the fic in which we explore exactly how fucked up Val's family is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: Two households, really different in dignity. A chance encounter thirty years ago means Stefan Bennett and Valentine Ewing are promised to each other form the days they are born. They spend summers together, for a while. Now they are all grown up and the families decide that it is time for the wedding.That is, unless Val has anything to say about it.
Relationships: Valentine Ewing/Stefan Bennett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The flight to Singapore is long and uncomfortable and absolutely nerve wracking. Stefan's never left Indiana, so maybe he was a little shocked at the fact that it would take him over a _day_ to get to the other side of the globe. Planes were supposed to be fast, weren't they? But no, 5 hours to San Francisco International, then a layover, then seventeen!! Seven. Teen. Hours! stuck in a tiny seat watching the Pacific ocean spread itself underneath the wings of the jet as the sun set then rose in the pure blue sky. Only then did the plane finally touch down in sunny, tropical Singapore. How has Val done this by himself for so many years?

Ah, Val. Valentine Ewing. They haven't seen each other for years. Once Stefan entered high school, time just... evaporated. The last Stefan remembers is a round faced eleven year old very seriously telling him that when they were going to be married, they were going to have to move to somewhere with an ocean. Or a big pool at the very least. Now could they please go play ball a bit?

And that was more than ten years ago. What is Stefan going to say when he sees him again? He remembers Val as precocious, rambunctious and easy to make laugh. Too curious for his own good perhaps. But he was eleven and Stefan was fourteen. Now, Val is turning twenty one and Stefan is twenty five. At this point, they are no better than strangers, and yet in a couple of weeks, they're supposed to get married.

The Bennetts are used to not getting particularly lucky in life. Even things that are supposed to be lucky never turn out that way in the end. If you were anyone else, you'd think that your grandfather helping out a friendly, if down on his luck, foreigner who felt indebted enough to offer one of his grandchildren for an arranged marriage could be considered lucky, or at least good. Even more so once that man's son made himself a large fortune on the other side of the world, where Stefan's family rarely had much in savings. And again, a blessing, when Stefan's mother had first a boy, then a girl and the Ewings had twin boys. An easy match.

Well, Stefan wasn't going to stay a girl for much longer than he needed to. Even if that means that the whole arrangement was called off, and he said as much. Thankfully, his father was understanding. This... Was probably going to be the shortest trip in Stefan's lifetime, despite the distance he needed to travel for it. He was going to arrive, the Ewings were going to take one look at him and send him packing. Maybe he'd get a tourist vacation out of this, at the very best. From what he's heard, the Ewing family is, if not traditional, at least staunch in their particular values. As far as Stefan knows, his father made it clear that Stefan was a him... But that doesn't make him any more comfortable, going into this situation, proving himself to another family... And to a person he's ostensibly supposed to marry.

It's a mess is what it is, that's really it. One that, hopefully, no one will prolong more than is necessary. First trip out of the country and it's this? Stefan sighs, leans his forehead on the plexiglass window of the airplane as it taxis to its destination.

The thought is quickly forgotten as he takes in the Changi Airport. It's... Huge and beautiful, all waterfalls and sweeping architecture and tropical plants right inside the area. He's greeted by a man with a sign with his name on it, like he's in a fucking movie, his baggage is gracefully taken from him and tucked into the back of a sleek black car with tinted windows like he's a goddamn celebrity. The driver doesn't speak to him much, besides answering any questions as succinctly and in slightly broken English. The private driver. Christ. The whole process is both painless and startling and he feels a bit unmoored. This must be a hell of a difference from Val being picked in a sputtering old pickup truck in the muggy midwest heat to drive for two hours to a town in the middle of nowhere. The city is tall and shining and tropical and the most Stefan can say is that the May air is a bit smokey, like a distant fire. The sun begins to set and the buildings slowly light up, the edges molten gold in the sunset. It seems like a paradise to live in and the Ewings sent their child off to Indiana, of all places? He sinks down into the seat of the car, digging around his bag for his carton of cigarettes so he can nervously smoke out the window.

It doesn't take them very long to reach their destination. The car pulls into a covered entrance under a huge apartment building, one of several that stand around it. Stefan is maybe a bit too overwhelmed and jetlagged to appreciate the stern marble arch that surrounds them or the seated statue a little ways off, leading to what looks like the biggest pool he's ever seen in his life. He ignores these things, tries to beat the driver to his luggage and fails, only to be told to head upstairs, to the 20th floor as the doorman comes out to lead him to the elevator.

That's not too hard to figure out. 20 is the last available button before R and Stefan studiously ignores what that means. The elevator smoothly brings him all the way up, without his luggage or anything to hold or look busy with. The ride lasts perhaps ten seconds, but those seconds stretch out long with dread as the numbers slowly crawl up on the elevator display.

18th floor. Is this even legal in this country? It must be if the Ewings are going through with this.

19th floor. What does Val look like nowadays? Will he recognize Stefan? What if he doesn't?

20th floor. The doors slide open to reveal a gently lit hallway, black pillars going into a white ceiling, plants casting shadows on the dark wood that lines the floor. At the far end, he can see the darkening blue sky through a large window, the lights of the nearby buildings twinkling softly in the distance. Is this a hotel? It didn't seem like one, there was no reception.

Fortunately, there is someone standing outside one of the doors, an intimidating looking man in a suit and dark sunglasses. Bodyguard. Right... Stefan takes a hesitant step out into the landing as the man gives him a once over, then opens the door he's standing in front of. Light falls onto the landing, but there's not really much noise. Stefan isn't sure why he was expecting a party. Habit perhaps. Still, he smiles a bit awkwardly at the bodyguard, takes a deep breath and steps inside.

The apartment itself is brightly lit, all white walls and neat, modern furniture. It is pristine and really gives off the air of a hotel room, without so much as a stray bag someone put down in the hallway after a long day or an umbrella propped up in a corner. He toes off his shoes just as a young man stands up from the couch to greet him. Short, jet black hair, smoothed back. A neat blazer over a collared shirt and subtly patterned tie, tailored trousers, barefoot. He's hot in a cocky, dangerous kind of way Stefan can't really deny.

"V-Val...?" It takes him one look at the pinched set of the man's eyebrows and the deepening frown to know he's made a mistake. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Francisco," the man says and offers Stefan a hand to shake. Oh. Oh, Val has a twin brother. Oh my god, there's two of them? Stefan swallows, a bit thickly, ears hot with embarrassment. He really cannot be blamed, no, sir. "You are...?"

"Stefan," Stefan hurries to say. "Stefan Bennett. It's lovely to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." About you when you were an eleven year old. Ah, shit, he's making a fool of himself. What would it cost to just turn around and forget this whole thing?

"Mm. Please, take a seat. It will be just a moment." Stefan does his best not to drag his hands down his face and does as he's told. Francisco - Isco, Stefan remembers, but won't say out loud - takes a seat as well, crosses one leg over the other and does absolutely nothing to initiate conversation, instead pulling out his phone. And maybe that's a relief to the opposite, but it leaves Stefan with nothing to do but look at his hands awkwardly. And wait.

It really doesn't take too long. Once the blood stops pounding in his ears, Stefan can hear the strained notes of an argument in some other room. It's all in Chinese which he has very little hope of understanding but both the voices are male. One of the doors swings open as the argument spills into the hallway of the apartment. Isco stands at that and Stefan follows suit.

The two are clearly father and son. The son, a ruffled, emotive version of Isco. He's clearly been running his hands through his hair, strands falling out here and there over his forehead, his shirt much louder, colorwise, than anything anyone else in the room is wearing. That's Val, Stefan knows that, he recognizes him. The father, older and broader, his anger set in stone on his face. He has a conservative air, all muted browns compared to his son, even though his expression is thunderous. Mr. Ewing. Oh dear. Val goes to say something else but his father grabs him by the back of the neck like a kitten and forces him forward, into the living room.

Stefan meets Val's eyes. They are dark, angry in a wilder, more desperate way than his father and they widen as they settle on him. "A _boy_?" Val screeches, this time in English and Stefan wants to sink into the floor. "You motherf-" the curse is cut off by Ewing Sr. giving Val a particularly violent shake and forcing him to a stop right in front of Stefan.

"You will show respect to your betrothed and you will do so quietly," he says, forcing Val into a deep bow, hand still tight on the back of Val's neck. "My apologies, Mr. Bennett. My son is rude and unruly, but he doesn't mean anything by this. He is happy to go through with the wedding."

Stefan hasn't realized that his hands have risen to his mouth. Val is still bowed, folded until he has to brace his hands on his knees. He's panting, wheezing almost, like a wild horse that only just realized that the halter around its head isn't going anywhere soon.

"You're embarrassing me," Val grits out.

"You are embarrassing yourself, Valentine," Ewing Sr. says and straightens Val back up again. Val's face is red, almost on the verge of tears. More hair has fallen over his forehead. "Now do as I say." He lets go and Val's shoulders sag, hands reaching up to the back of his neck. It must have hurt. Stefan can't bring himself to say anything, hands still hovering over his mouth. "Do not make me repeat myself. You have one hour, then dinner. Francisco, come with me."

Isco gives his brother a wide berth as he follows Ewing Sr. into that same room he and Val had emerged from. The door shuts behind them and Stefan and Val are alone, in silence.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asks, about to reach out to check on Val's neck but Val lifts up a hand between them, taking an abortive step back.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Val drops his hands and looks up, frowning, for a moment just studying Stefan to the point where it's easy to feel uncomfortable and self conscious. "You're a boy," he states.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry if this isn't- I'm not what you expected. I get it, it's okay if you want to call this whole thing-"

"Who are you?"

Stefan stops, taken aback. "I'm... Stefan."

"Do I know you?"

Stefan's heart sinks. "Yes, of course. You don't recog- Of course, you don't recognize me. It's been almost a decade. You spent summers at our house in Indiana. You always complained that we didn't have a pool. My name was-"

"You're trans?"

"Yes?" Stefan hazards. At this point he's not sure where this conversation is going.

"And you weren't just hired by my dad to make me embarrass myself?" Val asks, fists opening and closing, like he's still prepared for a fight.

"Wh-What? Why? No? He would do that? Why would he do that?"

"Because I don't want to get married. And I'm sure you don't either." Val sits, crosses his arms.

"I don't?" Stefan asks, following suit, gingerly lowering himself to the edge of the couch.

"Of course not. We barely know each other, that's not any ground for a relationship."

"But... It's what our grandfathers wanted."

Val huffs and glares. "And who cares about what those assholes wanted? They're dead in the ground, what does their opinion truly matter? Are you telling me you want this?"

"I..." Stefan frowns, looks away. He's never considered not going through with it all if everyone else was set on it. He never considered Val would be unhappy with the arrangement. He swallows. "Is it because I'm-" he gestures mutely to all of himself.

"Trans? Jesus christ, no. Come on, Stefan." Val rubs at the back of his neck again. It must be bothering him. "I like guys plenty. And I'm nonbinary, by the way. They, them pronouns in English and all that, not like it matters to my family. But come on. This isn't fair. Are you telling me there's no one back home you're more interested in?"

Stefan blinks, desperately trying to absorb all of this information. But that last part isn't really a question he wants to answer. "Do... You have someone you're interested in?"

"Oh my god, this isn't about me, or us. It's the principle of the thing. Why do we have to spend our lives together just because our grandfathers were friends? What if we hate each other? We're going to marry only to get a divorce in a couple of years? Oh, no, I'm sorry, no such thing as a divorce when it comes to my father. So all this, just because they thought it was a good idea before either of us were ever born? That's stupid and I won't go through with it."

Stefan sinks down into his seat. Val doesn't want this. That makes sense. And Stefan can help with this. "Okay... My dad is fine with this not happening. It's weird to me but I guess... We should break it, if you're so opposed. The only real person we have to convince is your dad, right?"

"And my mom." Val sighs, then smiles, the first time during this whole conversation. "Thank you. I'm sorry you are involved but thank you." He- Their whole face changes when they smile and Stefan swallows again. He remembers that smile. There's that snot nosed little kid he remembers, hiding inside the body of an incredibly handsome adult. Oh dear. Oh _no_.

~~~~~

Val, as usual, has a plan. They talk Stefan's ear off through the whole hour, through Stefan insisting on taking a look at the bruises on their neck and through getting them an ice pack. Like they haven't dealt with worse. Stefan is a good listener, sweet and, besides the appearance, pretty much exactly as Val remembers him. And in the end, they're grateful they can help.

Stefan does not deserve to be stuck with them. Stefan doesn't deserve to be stuck here, in this city, in this family. He won't be happy here, Val knows this as a fact, because no one is happy here. And Val remembers Nappannee. The town was small, sure, there was barely anywhere to swim besides a crowded public pool, also sure. But Stefan's dad was nice and Stefan's mother was lovely and his brother was fun and none of Stefan's family treated Val like they should be thankful for love or attention, or that they were undeserving of it. It hurt that much more when they weren't allowed to go to Mrs. Bennett's funeral. So Val refuses to take Stefan away from all that. Stefan deserves so much better than Val and their fucked up little family.

And they refuse to leave them with nothing, either. No matter how much Stefan insists that: it's fine, he can just say that they will cancel it all, Mr. Ewing will listen to Stefan, right? No. Val has a better plan.

"Val, I'm really not interested in your family's money."

"Listen, call it a gift from me to you, okay? If this grift doesn't work, then it doesn't work, we'll call it off like adults. For now, let's ride this for what it's worth. I'm telling you, if we cancel, my parents will just send you packing and I'll be in fucking trouble. If _they_ cancel, you'll at least get some money for your trouble. You'll see, it's in the prenup. Just sign that, and we'll both be good to go."

Stefan frowns at them. His eyes dart off lower, to Val's neck for a moment, then he nods with a sigh. "If you think it's worth it."

"Oh, it's going to be worth it."

The plan is fairly simple. Make Val's parents disagree. Neither would know a compromise if it bit them in the ass, so Val thinks it should be fairly easy. "I'll tell my mother that I want the most lavish and modern thing possible. She's super into that sort of thing, so she'll be happy to go along with it. My father, on the other hand, is not going to listen to a word that comes out of my mouth. So it's up to you to convince him you want a simple, traditional affair. Lean on the religious thing."

"Isn't he Catholic?"

Val snorts. "Yeah, sure, but that doesn't really matter. You have to lean on tradition here. He's doing all this to honor his father, right? Use that. Tell him that it'll be the best way to honor his memory or whatever the fuck." Stefan looks perplexed at that.

"Don't you... Want to honor your grandfather?" he asks.

"Oh, goodness, love, a man who died when I was two? Do you think their ghosts are looking down at us, waiting for us to get married or something?" Stefan looks nervous, like he can't say for sure. "Okay, fair enough. But look. We're friends, right?" Stefan nods. "Shouldn't that be enough? If they really want us married to be honored or whatever, then fuck them. That's too much to ask, even from ghosts."

"Val..." Stefan sighs, props his elbows on his knees. "Don't you think that this will come off a bit... Selfish...?"

Val snorts again. "Of course it will, love. Full bridezilla." They'll reach out to put a hand on Stefan's shoulder. "But our grandparents were selfish, too. Don't you want to live life the way you want to, marry someone you truly love?"

"I mean, I guess... It's... I haven't exactly been lucky like that."

"Of course, you weren't, you were ‘engaged'. I was absolutely forbidden to date anyone, too. I'm twenty one and a virgin, can you _imagine_?" Stefan gives them a pleading little look. "Right, you're twenty five, sorry. It's not a judgement call or anything, but, just, don't you want to have some _fun_?"

Stefan sighs, runs his hands through his hair. It's really cute - Val had no idea it could curl like that. Short hair looks so good on him and now they kind of want to touch it, too. "I guess going on a date would be something."

A thought. An idea. Val looks over in the direction of the closed door to their father's office. "Actually, do you want to go somewhere right now?"

Stefan looks up. "Won't your parents get mad at us for that?"

"Oh sure. All you have to say is that you hated every moment of it," Val says with a wink. "No, don't frown at me - I'll be fine. Come on, I don't want to sit at a stuffy dinner with my dad, I want to catch up with you. Come _on_ , I know a place, not too far."

"Yeah, okay," Stefan says eventually and Val hops onto their feet.

"Perfect! I promise I'll get you back here safe and sound. Now come on." They are first to put on their shoes and first to the door, grabbing a set of keys as they open it.

"Mr. Ewing. I was told by your father not to let you leave the premises unsupervised," the guard outside says. He's an oldie, Val knows he's been around the block with the Ewings a couple of times. This'll be easy.

"That's no problem. I have my fiancé here to supervise me. We're just going out for dinner." They take Stefan's hand to demonstrate and put on their most charming smile.

One eyebrow arches. The guard is unimpressed. But Val knows that he knows it will do more harm than good to try and stop them. "Alright, very well. I will come with you." He'll peel himself off the wall and head towards the elevator.

"Hell yeah, let's go!"

Val lets go of Stefan's hand once they're in the elevator, even though really they want to hook their elbows together as they walk out into the cool night air. There's no need to make him uncomfortable. They aren't kids anymore after all.

It's only a block to the bus stop but all three of them are forced to run to catch it. Val is breathless with laughter by the time they're tapping the three of them in. It's not a very long ride and Val chatters on about what landmarks they can recognize as the bus trundles along through lamplit streets. The sidewalks and roads are still busy with cars, with people, with tourists and hawkers of all sorts. It's rich and fragrant, for better or for worse, but at least a change from the sleek, unlived in apartment.

They'll take Stefan's hand again once it's time to get off. "This is your first time in Singapore, right?"

Stefan's fingers squeeze around theirs for a moment. "Yeah."

"Then you've got to try as many things here as possible." Val has led them to a market, crowded with people eating around tables, food carts and stalls crowded all around them. It's touristy as fuck, of course, but that's what makes it so fun. Indian food, Chinese food, Singaporean specialties, all here. "There's stingray over there, super popular with tourists. Satay, duck, anything that sounds weird to you, you should try it."

Eventually, they're settled at one of the tables. The bodyguard is hovering a couple of yards away, towards the less lit side of the street. He's good at what he does. Stefan is complaining that he's too full to eat anymore which is exactly what was intended. He's clearly sleepy as well, but it's only 8 o'clock and Val remembers how to deal with jetlag and that's to have a good time. So, halfway there.

"So how have things been? Tell me." they ask, idly picking at a stray piece of chicken satay that's started to get cold. "What school did you end up going to? What major?"

"Uhm, nothing exciting. Just the state university, got a degree in social work... Moved to Indianapolis for the job. You?"

"Oh!" That does sound exactly like Stefan, doesn't it? "I'm glad. And with me it's nothing much, went to the same school as Isco." They shrug. "Same school, same major, same classes. Our teachers would get us confused constantly. How's Charlie?"

"Ah." Stefan's face falls a bit. "In and out of trouble. He got out in January, I think. Hopefully for a while this time."

Val frowns. They remember Charlie, sure. Most of the things that come back are good. Playing games, just the three of them or sometimes the neighborhood kids. Charlie was tall and Val remembers the piggy back rides and feeling like the tallest person in the world. He'd read them both excerpts from horror books which were incredibly scary at the time and help build pillow forts and he'd help tie on the swings off the branches of the big oak outside. Val had always considered him like an older brother. But they had also just assumed that Stefan was the same age they were, maybe a year older, so clearly, what did they know when they were eleven?

"Shit. I'm sorry. Is it bad?"

Stefan shrugs. "It is what it is. I try and help him out when I can but..." He sinks into a bit of silence that means Val should really move on.

"What about you dad? How's he?"

"Oh, he's good. He told me to say hi, by the way. To tell you he misses you."

Val smiles at that. "I miss him too. Does he still play?" They remember nights when the banjos and guitar would come out. Val never had a knack for it and they definitely tried. Maybe it was because they practiced in their room, alone, and not together with family in the living room after dinner.

"Oh, yes. And he wants to know if you've been keeping up with your guitar practice. You should be an expert by now." Val wrinkles their nose and laughs.

Most of the stalls are closing up by the time the two of them clear off their table. Stefan looks absolutely exhausted and Val loops their elbows together so he doesn't fall over. Once they're back on the bus, Stefan will lean his head on Val's shoulder and Val can press their nose into his hair. It's soft and smells nice, like shampoo and the spices of the food market and a faint odor of tobacco. Does Stefan smoke? They'll have to ask.

The apartment is dark when they get back. They are no longer hooked together, if only because Stefan keeps yawning and rubbing his eyes with both hands. Looks like it's time for bed. There are two rooms set up for them to either side of a wall. Val knew this, but still wonders if they can't move their beds into one room instead, like they had done when they were children. No, it's probably for the best, they each need their privacy. So once they make sure that Stefan's suitcase was brought up and he knows where the bathroom is, they'll head into the room they were given.

Their father's office is behind the other wall of this room, but Val knows there's no one there. Still, they avoid looking in that direction, instead busying themselves with their laptop, balanced on their knees on the bed. When that gets to be uncomfortable, they quietly head out of their room, trying not to make any noise and set up in the living room instead. They'll fall asleep on the couch around 1 am, the tv flickering quietly in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for some transphobia in the dialogue vnv

The apartment is quiet and bright in the morning. Val is asleep on the couch for some reason so Stefan quietly pokes around in the kitchen. He finds something that looks like instant coffee, which is better than nothing of course, and there's some mugs and a kettle, as well as what looks to be creamer or milk in the fridge so that settles it. He takes his cup with him out onto the balcony so he isn't worried about being disturbing. It's high, but the railing is solid and wide so he doesn't feel too nervous leaning against it.

The city is already abuzz, even though the clock in the kitchen said 7 am. But all that is far below and the cars racing along the streets are not very different from ants crawling along their set path towards the anthill. The wind picks up, warm and clear from the evening's smog. It's lovely.

Stefan is finishing a cigarette by the time the sliding door opens and Val steps out.

"There you are. Thought you'd managed to run off."

Stefan blinks at them. "Uh. No. I wouldn't do that."

Val smiles and shrugs. They're carrying their own mug of coffee and set up against the railing as well. They'll ask how Stefan is feeling, remark on the smoking.

"Just a nervous habit. I should quit," Stefan says, a little embarrassed.

"Probably," Val says with another shrug. "Doesn't bother me. So. You ready?"

Stefan sighs, rubs the back of his neck. "Val, are you sure? Your dad seems like a guy you… shouldn't be antagonizing."

"Eh," Val says. "He deserves it though. Plus, we wouldn't be doing it directly. And if you're worried about my mom, she can absolutely stand up to him. We should be safe."

"Ah… Yeah I was a bit worried. Still though…"

"Don't worry too much, love. Like I said, if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work, promise. Both of us say no and it's over."

Stefan breathes out, looks out towards the horizon. From here, he can see the ocean, twinkling in the distance. It's distant, he can barely see the waves, but it's somehow reassuring.

"Yeah. I'll try."

The morning passes quietly otherwise as breakfast is delivered, and Val offers Stefan some more reassurances. They seem to be able to tell when he's getting particularly nervous about the upcoming meeting. They'll squeeze his shoulder when a car comes to pick them up. Mr. Ewing is arriving soon, as well.

"I'll see you later. You can do this."

...

The interior of Mr. Ewing's office is about as intimidating as the man himself. Despite the light walls and large windows, it is dominated by a large dark desk and an expensive looking high backed leather chair, almost in defiance of the more relaxing atmosphere of the rest of the apartment, if you could call it that.

Stefan fidgets in his seat almost as soon as he sits down. He'd prefer it if Val was here. He really has no idea if he can do this. He's never been a particularly talented liar and there's very little stakes here. Sure it would be nice if there was a way he could make sure his dad was comfortable, but they could always manage on their own.

"Mr. Bennett. My apologies for the events of last night. I didn't realize my son still insists on this delinquency," Mr. Ewing says as he sits down behind the desk. He fits in here, like the desk and the chair are somehow part of him that were just waiting for him, dormant in this room. Stefan pulls at his collar a bit as Mr. Ewing studies him. It's not unlike the way Val looks at him but colder, more calculating, where Val is curious and warm. "I would understand if you have second thoughts after meeting him."

The question seems like a trap. But in this case, all Stefan has to say is the truth. "No, not at all. I find them charming. I don't have any second thoughts."

Mr. Ewing nods a little and looks down to his desk. Stefan sags a little, happy to finally not be observed. "Good. Then we can go ahead with the preparations." He pulls out a small packet of paper from one of the cabinets in his desk and slides it over to Stefan's side. "This isn't a prenuptial agreement. Simply the terms for these next couple of months. Once the wedding goes through, you and my son can negotiate between the two of you."

Sefan blinks at the thick document of text. It's in english at least. "So this is an agreement with you? Val said..."

"This is an agreement with me, yes. My son has had some say in this, since he is more experienced with American culture than I."

Stefan sighs, picks up the packet. It's a lot of legalese and it's clearly translated and formatted in a way he isn't used to. Mostly, it seems to be a list of expectations. Legally binding Stefan into being a decent person, which… It's a bit insulting if he's honest. He doesn't need to sign a piece of paper that requires he stay here for the duration and be respectful. He reads on. If both parties involved agree, the wedding can be called off, with no legal penalties. Christ… There's the clause Val was talking about. In the case the wedding can't happen before the set date, though both parties agree to it, whether that be by disagreement or act of god, Mr. Bennett will be awarded…

That… That's a lot of zeroes.

Holy shit. How did Val manage to get their father to agree to this? Or is this some kind of paltry sum? This could put Stefan through college several times over and then also throw in a free house for his trouble.

"Please initial each page and sign the last."

Stefan takes a breath and does just that, then hands the stack of papers back. It feels like a risk, even though Val says there isn't any. He covertly wipes his palms on his pant leg when the papers are in Mr. Ewing's hands.

Mr. Ewing looks over the papers, signs them himself and hands Stefan a copy of the stack. "This is just a formality. I hope you understand."

"Uh, yeah… So, about the wedding…"

"My wife will be taking care of the particulars," Mr. Ewing says without looking up.

"Right… But I figured, I- I wouldn't know your customs, but as someone who takes his faith seriously…"

 _That_ seems to get his attention. "Oh. Yes? What are your concerns?"

Mr. Ewing listens intently as Stefan spins a desire to have something modest, simple and in keeping with Protestant traditions. He's really channeling some of the most stuck up people at church, and Stefan almost feels bad, playing the religion card like this. Mr. Ewing seems genuine, asks several questions about the differences between Protestant and Catholic faith and customs, nodding a little as Stefan gives him the perfect Sunday school speech.

"Of course, I will make sure that none of the ceremony goes overboard," Mr. Ewing is saying. "Valentine won't listen to me, so it would be best for that discussion to be left between the two of you. But I will make sure my wife is aware. Thank you for being so open with me. I know, better than most, the importance of religion in a man's life."

Almost feels bad. He still remembers the bruises on Val's neck.

Stefan leaves that meeting feeling at least a bit less nervous than he started out. The apartment is quiet, empty, but not as intimidating as it had been when he first arrived. If anything it feels fake, hollow, like a well painted cardboard box.

He's escorted downstairs and packed into another car, fortunately alone. The drive isn't very far, thankfully, and he's offloaded in front of what looks like a bridal shop. "Uh…" Stefan looks at the cursive sign and poofy white gowns in the window, a bit perplexed. "Who is this…" for? He doesn't get to finish the question before his assigned guard whisks him into the store.

The store is larger than Stefan had guessed through the windows and mostly filled with dresses. There are some suits in a corner, too, which lets him relax a bit, even as he's steered into the lacy, crinoline laden depths. There's an argument in progress somewhere in the store, one that they're apparently heading for since it gets louder and louder the more they walk. Eventually, they round a curtain into a room to find Val standing on a pedestal in their underwear and socks, arguing with an older woman in a sleek, conservative looking dress. Their mother maybe?

"Ah, there you are. My darling, aren't you a cutie," the woman says, taking Stefan by the hands, smiling. The smile is familiar, but the sincerity seems to be missing. Definitely Val's mother then. "I assume everything went well. Now would you please tell my bullheaded son that you would not like to marry a man in a dress."

Stefan opens his mouth and closes it. Val rolls their eyes. It's clear they're angry, but trying not to act on it. "You're the one who says that floral suits are a tacky eyesore. What's the harm in trying one dress on?"

Val's mother huffs. "Darling, I know you worked so hard to get where you are today and Val is threatening to throw away all his father and I gave him. Can you imagine?"

Stefan opens his mouth again. "There's really no harm in trying if that's what they want," is all he weakly comes up with. "I think they'll look nice…"

" _They_? Oh goodness. Very well, since I'm the only one who objects, not as if I'm planning this whole wedding and this won't be completely embarrassing for me… You can see for yourself." She snaps something in chinese at one of the attendants, who hurries off. There's a brief moment of silence and Val smiles at him again. And then Stefan realizes they're still in their underwear, flushes and finds a place to look at that's slightly to the left of wherever Val is.

Val's mother, meanwhile, is on about finding him a nice suit. Stefan isn't really listening, at this point he's trying not to process anything she says at all, just for sheer survival. Fortunately, it doesn't take too long for the attendant to come back with a couple of dresses and Stefan can already tell they're some of the most intricate and frankly extra pieces in this whole store, just by the busyness and the sheer weight of the fabric the attendant is carrying. She helps Val into the first one as Stefan studiously ignores anything that Val's mother is saying. A couple of pin tucks here, adjustments there… It really is incredible, the whole thing. The skirt is full and applique flowers trail down from the waistline, then up the bodice, as far as Stefan can see from the back. They get more three dimensional at the waist then flow up and over the rest of it, coming down along sheer, full length sleeves.

Val hums as they look at themselves in the mirror, then turns and hops off their pedestal, despite the attendant's objections. "What do you think, Stefan?"

Stefan's mouth goes a little dry. Whether it's the dress or the way Val is smiling at him or the way he can see their collar and shoulders through the sheer fabric, he's lost for words. Val does a little spin, the skirt flowing merrily around their waist, then shrugs a shoulder at him and winks. "Come on, be honest."

"You look gorgeous," he says, eventually. "If I'm honest."

Val's grin widens a little and their ears turn just a bit pink, though maybe Stefan is just imagining it. "See? Look how good it is," they'll say, this time aimed at their mother. "Don't you want this wedding to be memorable? And what kind of wedding doesn't have a dress like this?"

She frowns at the both of them, her arms crossed.

Val scoffs. "I'll wear a suit at the reception and the after party, I promise."

"Oh very well. It will certainly be memorable. But we have to do something about those shoulders. I won't have you looking like a fool in front of everybody." She'll say something to the attendant, who nods and hurries away, bringing back several more dress models and another pair of attendants, one of whom whisks Stefan away into another room for several round of suit fittings.

The process takes all day, which is enough for Stefan to process what happened. Val's father is scary. Val's mother is… Just mean. Out of all the people he's met, Val seems to be closest with the bodyguards, maybe, and even that just feels like a stalemate rather than a friendship.

Has it always been like this? He can't remember.

\---

Val wears their mother down eventually. The trick is to play to her selfishness and her sense of style. It's not that her son wants to embarrass her on his wedding day. It's that they are going to throw the biggest and most memorable party, and all her friends are going to be jealous.

And maybe the dress is a key element of that. She has taste, after all. They go through a few models, eventually settling on something particularly pompous. Not white, but a nude beige, with pink and white flowers floating over the solid fabric, cascading down the skirt to cluster at the edges. There's a peplum overskirt as well and a bow at the waist where a very deep vneck ends. The bodice rises up from there to either side in a cascade of intricate lace, the folds over into a cuffed, off-the-shoulder look with more pink and white lacy roses to accent it. It's a lot, even for Val, but that's what they're going for, aren't they?

Stefan almost faints when he sees them in it, even though he, himself, looks absolutely strapping in the suit the attendants found for him. It's a lovely muted navy suit, with pops of light pink color to match the dress. This whole farce is becoming almost… Fun.

They don't remember Stefan blushing like he does when Val winks at him now. Or being quite as fun to tease.

"So I spoke to your dad," Stefan says, once they find half a moment alone together, Val's mother outside on the phone. He's looking elsewhere as Val puts their pants on, which is very charming of him.

"Oh yeah? How'd that go? Well, I hope?"

"Yeah… He, uh bought it, I guess. But Val, what is that money? The amount, I mean. That's huge. What? How…?"

Val laughs a little. "Is it? That's nice of him. That was going to be our shared pot, my dowry, if you please. For us to start a new life and all that. Or like a trust fund for me, I guess."

Stefan looks uncomfortable again. "A trust fund? What are you going to have then, if I get all that?"

That question is puzzling. "What do you mean?"

"Like, when I leave, what are you going to live off of?"

Val snorts, waves a dismissive hand. "I won't starve, that would be embarrassing. And you know how we feel about that in this family." They'll be in a whole host of trouble, of course, but at least Stefan isn't going to have to deal with any of it. "I'll have a job and everything. Probably will have to resort to renting a place somewhere, won't that be a tragedy?" they laugh. "What will I do without my several beach front houses and staff?"

"But won't you be stuck here? With your family?"

Val grimaces. Yeah, more or less. But they're used to it. "I'll have my own apartment," they'll say instead. "And they don't have all the time in the day to get on my nerves. Why, what do you suggest?"

Stefan falls quiet at that and Val sighs as they button up their shirt. He seems surprised, which makes sense. Val had never really spoken of their family life when they had come to visit, not besides their brother. What was there to tell? All they had was nannies or staff who were enough like family that it wasn't too lonely, but the real thing…

Well. They remember building a pillow fort and refusing to come out from it when they were eight or so. It was the day they had to leave for the airport. It took Charlie to yank them out of there with his big arms, their little body wriggling and yelling, and take them for another ride on the tire swing and then also for some ice cream until they agreed to get in the car and were almost late for the flight.

The next year, they found Stefan's dad and quietly asked if they could just stay. The sigh was clear enough as an answer. "Don't you want to see your brother?" they were asked and nodded, through tears.

The next couple of years, they remembered that question and stopped asking, just quietly crying themselves to sleep the night before they had to fly out.

But now the situation with Isco was… Fraught at best. And the rest of it hadn't changed much. So god forbid were they going to drag Stefan into this. No, Stefan belonged back at home or close to it, anyway, where he could be happy. Not here.

Them getting married was always more of a fantasy than anything else. A nice one, maybe, but one that needed to be broken, for Stefan's sake.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stefan asks quietly, finally looking at them now that Val is fully dressed.

"Oh, yeah. It'll be fine. You'll be back home, soon. Want to ditch my mother and get dinner somewhere?"

They manage to evade the bodyguards in the dresses and end up squeezed into a crowded sushi place at the back of the mall. Val holds Stefan's hand the whole way there, because they're nothing if not a sap. But at least if anyone was looking for them here, they would be hard pressed to find them. The food is good though, and it's not so crowded they can't have a conversation, which stays light.

Not wanting to surrender to their family's tender mercies, the two of them take the train down to Sentosa, carefully steering clear of the family house. The beaches are full of tourists and the sun is setting as a cool breeze rolls in from the water. They walk across the suspension bridge over the shallows, and show Stefan the sign that says 'Southernmost Point of Continental Asia' even though it's not really true. The real point is far too close to the house. Then there's the palm tree that's growing out towards the water before turning at a sharp 90 degrees to grow straight up again. They climb out onto it when no one's looking, even as Stefan worries and tells them not to. The tree wobbles as they walk across it like a tightrope, eventually hopping back over the roots and fence and into Stefan's arms.

"I thought you were going to break your legs on those rocks," Stefan chides, but he's still holding them, so that's all that matters.

"Would have still been worth it," Val says, grinning. Is it possible to have a crush on a guy two days after seeing him again? And several weeks before you're set to ruin your own wedding to him? Because that's where they are right now. "You looked so scared. Come on, it was all fine." They reach up, cupping Stefan's cheeks. There's a soft, breathless moment there, where they can see how green Stefan's eyes are even in the semi light, then they gently pull the corners of his mouth up into a smile with their thumbs. "There you go."

Stefan sputters and shakes his head, so Val's hands drop to his shoulders as they laugh. "I'm serious. And what if you broke the tree! We'd be in so much trouble, Val."

"Enough to leave the country," Val hums. Stefan's hands are still on their ribs. They smile, one more time, and loop their arms around Stefan's neck, stepping in close, chest to chest, pulling him in for a hug. Stefan goes, and his hands wrap around Val's middle, just standing there for a moment. Val does have a crush. Maybe they're even a bit in love. But that'll only make them fight harder for this. Stefan's happiness is what matters. Nothing else.

"I am happy to see you again, even with all of this," Val says quietly, into Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan's hands tighten around them. "I am, too. I've missed you."

That's all they need to hear. They'll pull away with a smile and take Stefan's hand again. "Come on."

By the time they get there, the bridge is closed and they have to wade and swim through the shallows since Val has forgotten about the tides, then sit on the shore drip drying off, their cellphones safe in a bundle Val carried on their head. It's dark enough on the beach that they can see some stars. This is possibly the happiest Val has been in ages.

That's where Isco finds them. Whoops.


	3. Chapter 3

The house that the two of them are summarily marched to isn't far and, between the pair of houses that look like orange slices stuck onto the earth, the house with a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis guarding the entrance, the tiki house monstrosity with a thatched roof and modern windows, and the giant UFO peeking through the palm trees, it's not even the most notable one. It's still modern, but it's square, glass, but not dangerously so, and hidden from the narrow road it resides on by carefully manicured trees and shrubbery. In fact, it's probably most noticeable because it's so hidden. Va's running commentary falls quiet once they near it. 

Even in the streetlight that's barely managing to make it through the foliage, the space already looks more lived in. There's someone's bike propped up by the fence outside, carelessly left against a scary looking metal gate that's currently open to allow them access to the property. A lawn chair with a pair of swim trunks drying on it takes up a part of the lawn toward the corner with the flowering tree as well as a kid who looks like he must be part of the staff or something, nervously smoking beyond it. He quickly evacuates as soon as he sees the lot of them march in. On the inside, the furniture is still sparse and minimalist, modern in every way, but there's an expensive looking shawl left on one of the couches, something that Stefan remembers Mrs. Ewing had been wearing earlier in the day and a couple of cheerful raincoats are hung up by the entrance.

"Welcome to our house," Val says with a sigh, kicking off their flipflops by the door. Isco says nothing, but takes off his shoes as well while Stefan awkwardly follows suit. The bodyguards stay outside for now, leaving the three of them alone in the huge space of what must be the living room.

"Valentine, come with me," Isco says, one of the first things he's said during the whole walk here.

"Oh, are you giving out orders now?" Val snorts. 

Isco's eyes narrow and he says something that sounds very clipped in Chinese. 

"No, you're going to have to speak English, asshole. Don't leave people out of the conversation."

Stefan doesn't need to know Chinese to feel the wave of anger that comes off Isco at that and he's on the receiving end of a glare before Isco turns back to Val. He doesn't switch back to English, but whatever he says causes Val to bristle. This is quickly turning into an argument that Stefan really isn't sure he wants to be here for.

The bathroom is too close but Stefan can see what looks like a kitchen over to the far right of this huge room. "I need to uh, I'm going to get a drink of water if you… don't mind…"

"Oh, let me get that for you," Val says, immediately springing into action.

"It's okay, Val, really."

"Oh, it's no problem. Here."

It's so painfully clear that they're avoiding the conversation with their brother that Stefan doesn't know what else to do. Isco follows them, still palpably fuming and Val is stubbornly ignoring him. Stefan awkwardly drinks his water in deafening silence. What can he do? Looks like he'll have to go hide in the bathroom after all.

The moment he makes his excuses and shuts the door to the bathroom, there's an argument. The walls aren't thick enough to make it completely inaudible. Stefan runs his hands down his face as he looks at himself in the mirror. How did he get here? Why is he even in this situation? Val is lovely and attractive and fun and Stefan could have sworn they were going to kiss him in that grove by the palm tree even thought that was probably just a figment of his overeager imagination but the lying is still not sitting well with him and not to mention the abuse and this new argument… God, why did he leave the two of them alone? Val never mentioned Isco being cruel to them before but they never mentioned a lot of things, Stefan is finding out.

He can hear the argument get more distant and, by the time he opens the bathroom door, the two of them are gone. Shit. There's two sets of stairs, one going up, the other going down. There's also the doors outside. Oh and the elevator, of all things. Christ.

Stefan hesitates, then decides to go down. The house had three floors he could see. It would be faster to start at the very bottom and go up, right? Unless this house has like three basements. Stefan hesitates on the stairs and is almost bowled over by the young man he'd seen outside, coming up.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Stefan says at the same time as the young man fires off something in Chinese, looking equally apologetic. "I was just, I'm looking for Val. Are they down there? They were with Isco-"

"Val?" the young man says and then brightens, fires off something else Stefan can't understand and offers Stefan a hand for a handshake.

Stefan hesitates. No english, okay, this is going to be something. He shakes the man's hand anyway. He's taller than Stefan is which, at this point, is a bit unusual. "Er… I'm Stefan." He pats himself on the chest. "Stefan."

"Shui," says presumably Shui then waves for Stefan to follow him down the stairs. Stefan sighs but has no choice but to follow.

The basement is not as large as the floor above, or at least it seems that way from first glance. The stairs let out into a hallway with several doors and Shui leads him to one, giving the frame a bit of a knock. There's a pause before a man about Stefan's age, maybe, answers the door, adjusting a pair of glasses on his nose. "Ah," he says. "Oh dear. Hello." He's white, voice tinged with a french accent. Beyond him, the room seems to be a simple bedroom arrangement, a lamp lit over an open book. 

Stefan blinks up at him, uncomprehending. "Hello. Do you live here?"

The man sighs softly. "Shui brought you down here? Troublemaker." He looks at the young man, says something in Chinese, what seems by the tone to be disparaging. Shui responds, then claps his hands on Stefan's shoulders, gives him a little shake. Stefan hears his name, then Val's. The older man sighs again.

"Yes. In a sense. I'm Gael, head of household staff. You are Stefan Bennet, Valentine's fiance?" Stefan nods awkwardly as Gael steps aside, letting Shui push Stefan into the room. "Frankly speaking, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm looking for Val. They were arguing with their brother."

"Oh," Gael says. Then: "Please, sit." There's a couch by the door but Stefan remains standing.

"Are they going to be okay? Isco seemed angry."

"There's little we can do to stop them from fighting, I'm afraid. But they are brothers in the end, they won't hurt each other. Why are you worried?"

"I'm just…" Stefan sighs, collapses down on the couch. "Is it- was it always like this? I don't mean to sound rude, I just- I had no idea that Va's family was terrible. I'm sorry," he apologizes reflexively. "It's just… This whole situation, it's so much."

Gael sighs once more, sits down in the chair by his desk, then briefly translates for Shui once Shui reminds him that he's even here. "I am in no place to judge. However, I am glad to hear that you are worried about them."

"Sir, Gael, look, you haven't answered my question. They aren't happy here, are they? Valentine, I mean."

"You'll have to ask them yourself."

"This is insane," Stefan says, putting his face in his hands. The date - date? Was it a date? - was nice, but now everything that has happened during the day has come falling back down, now that he's been reminded of the reality. Gael and Shui have a brief conversation as Stefan is trying not to fall apart on this nice man's couch. Shui leaves for a moment and Stefan lifts his head to watch him go.

"I've asked him to get you some herbal tea. I'm sorry that you're having a hard time with this. This family can need some… Getting used to," Gael says. "But we're very excited to meet you, nonetheless."

Stefan lifts his face. "You use they/them pronouns for Val. So you know they're nonbinary."

"Yes."

"Does anyone else in the family? The things I heard their own mother say to them today..."

Gael sighs. "I'm sorry you had to witness that and that Val had to go through that again. I think that their strategy has been mostly avoiding their parents, as much as they can, but I can see that the wedding preparations have made it hard." Shui walks back in and sits down on the couch by Stefan's side, offering him a warm mug. Stefan takes it with a bit of a nod, no other way to say thank you. The tea is steamy and smells like a flower Stefan doesn't recognize and lemon. It's sweet when Stefan takes a sip. "I am worried about them," Gael continues. "And if they haven't come up with some poorly thought out plan."

Stefan wraps his hands around his tea. "They've made sure their father added a clause to the contract that gifts me a whole lot of money if the wedding doesn't go through and now are trying to ruin it by pitting their parents against each other."

Gael doesn't look surprised, only a little pained. "Oh, Valentine. What are we going to do with you?"

"Is there any way you can help? Can we- Do you think they'll agree to move away from here or something?"

Gael sighs a little. "You might have to talk to Isco about that. He would take the brunt of their parents' attention if Val leaves and it would be difficult for him." Stefan's doubt must show on his face because Gael continues: "I understand how he comes off, but he is not very different from Val, underneath it all. Simply surviving, coping, in the ways he knows how."

Stefan runs his hands through his hair. "Should I go through with Val's plan then?"

"I will be honest with you, that is the best scenario for you. I don't know much about your home but I know you'll be happier there then you will be here."

"But what about Val?"

Gael frowns a little. "Well… They can go back to avoiding their parents. But maybe we can figure something out."

They talk for a little while. Gael asks questions that Stefan doesn't have the answers to. He doesn't know what Isco knows or what he wants. He's not even sure why this was the idea Val came up with. Shui, having gotten the gist that the conversation is serious but he can't really understand it, spends most of the time on his phone. But they don't get very far towards a plan before there's another knock on the door. Stefan is hoping it's Val, but as Gael opens it, he can already tell that it isn't. It's not very hard to tell the twins apart. Isco doesn't bother stepping into the room.

"Stefan, come with me. Please." The ‘please' sounds more like an afterthought than real politeness. Stefan sneaks a look at Gael, but he knows he doesn't have much of a choice but to come.

"Where is Val?" he asks as the two of them wait for the elevator.

"He went looking for you. Thought you might have gone outside. His mistake. I get to ask you some questions without him meddling in the conversation."

Isco makes sure to step into the elevator after Stefan does, then presses the button to the third floor. The doors close. "What questions?" Isco doesn't answer.

When the doors slide open again, they reveal a balcony on the right and a darkened office on the left, a familiar looking leather high backed chair and heavy desk taking up a room otherwise devoid of any furniture but shelves. This must be Mr. Ewing's home office.

Isco walks straight up to the desk, opening a drawer and taking out a file. Stefan follows, watching. There isn't much light besides the lamp on the desk, so the walls loom large around the both of them. "Is this about the contract?" he asks, just as Isco flips the file open. He looks up, frowning.

"So you have read it. Was it you who convinced my father to include this?" He takes out the page of the contract, throws it under the lamp light. "He wouldn't do this by himself. Was this your idea?"

"No."

"But you are trying to ruin this wedding on purpose, aren't you?"

"Isco…"

"So you are. Who put you up to this? Val won't tell me who it was. You _will_ tell me. Whoever it was, they are a threat to this family. Tell me so I can break their neck myself." His voice has risen to an intensity that is making Stefan nervous.

"Francisco, please. This isn't what you think it is."

"It isn't? It isn't someone using my father's commitments to run off with a ransom's worth of money? What did they offer you? A part of it? Are you splitting it up evenly?"

This is too much. "I'm not- Francisco, I swear. It's not- It was Val's idea, okay? I swear to god, they're the one who convinced your father and then told me to follow their lead."

Isco snorts. "Why would he do that? He wouldn't ruin this for himself, you're lying to me."

"Look, Francisco, I don't know how else to make you believe me. I'm not- I don't have that much sway with your father. It couldn't have been me."

"And it couldn't have been Val, because Val is in love with _you_."

"They're what-?" Stefan is taken aback.

"You know this, I know this, don't act so surprised. It's written all over his face, on his sleeve. He has been since we were children. He _wouldn't_ ruin this, so why are you trying to break his heart?"

Val is in love with him? Val is in love with him. Stefan presses his face into his hands for a moment. He's embarrassed and he's confused. His ears are burning. "I'm not. I just… I just want them to be happy. So I went along with it. Otherwise, I swear, I want to marry them, I'm- I love them, too," he mumbles.

It's not even a big thing. It's not like he didn't realize this. But saying it outloud and to Va's twin brother is… He covers his mouth with his hand and looks at the floor.

Isco is quiet for a moment, lips pursed. "Valentine. This is the stupidest fucking plan I've ever heard," he says eventually.

"I was just talking to Gael. That Val- That you're both miserable here."

"I'm not _miserable_ -"

"Isco, are you telling me that your parents treat you differently than they do Val?"

"Yes, they do. I'm the oldest, I will be taking over the company after my father."

"So that's why you two are fighting all the time? Gael said-"

"Gael is full of shit, Stefan. I am perfectly happy with-"

"Is that why you and Val are fighting all the time then? Because you're _happy_? When they came, when they were over, all they could talk about was how much they loved and missed you."

Isco scoffs. "We were children. Things have changed."

"You _just_ said-"

"I'm not having this argument with you, Stefan. You don't know me and I don't need to prove anything to you. Your job is to get Val to stop this bullshit, then you need to get married to my brother and live whatever happily ever after fantasy your heart desires."

"Isco, jesus christ. Do you really think you're in charge, the way things are?"

"I _am_ in charge. I don't know why you two have such a hard time coming to terms with that."

"Because you're, what, two minutes older? Francisco, this is insane."

Isco takes a step forward and Stefan takes a step back just as Val appears on the stairs. It only takes them a moment to read the room. "There you two- Isco, I swear to god don't you dare touch him." They'll get between the two of them, their back to Stefan. "What the hell is going on with you, Isco?"

"Nothing. Stefan's told me about your stupid little plan. You're going to stop this nonsense, right now. What were you thinking, sending all your money overseas? What are you going to do with no inheritance?"

"Oh, like Daddy dearest will let me be such an embarrassment as appearing _poor_. Mother won't let him, even if he wanted to. I'm sure he has some miserable job lined up or he will soon."

"So what? You're going to send him away and be miserable?" Isco asks, teeth gritted. "You want that?"

"Yes! Better than him having to live here, in this fucked up family where all that matters is our reputation and our bottom line. Look what that's done!"

Isco scowls. "Fuck you, Val. The only one who is ruining things around here is you. I told you what to do. If you want to make your life worse, that's up to you." He pulls the piece of paper from the contract back into the file, closes it with a snap and shoves it back in the desk drawer. "I'm done. Ruin your life. Be my guest." He slams the desk drawer closed. "I don't care." He rounds the desk and heads toward the stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

Val stays quiet for a little bit longer after their brother leaves, their back still to Stefan, shoulders shaking. "Hey," Stefan says softly, gently putting his hand on Va's shoulder. "Val? Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry," Val says, though their voice is breaking. "I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this. This was- I was hoping we could avoid all this, avoid this house, avoid my brother, just have a nice time and then you could go home and forget all about all of this and be happy." They wipe their hands on their face. They're crying.

"Oh, Val. Oh, Valentine." Stefan pulls them close and Val turns, wrapping their arms around Stefan's ribs. "What about you? Don't you get to be happy?"

"Who cares about whether I'm happy or not?" Val mumbles. "I don't."

"Don't say that. You deserve to be happy too."

"How can I be? When everybody here is so miserable all the time?"

Stefan closes his eyes for a moment. Now he has priorities, sorry Isco. "Would you consider coming back to the states instead?"

Val sniffles, lifts their face. They're very close now, the light falling on just their chin and a part of their mouth. "Would you want me there?"

"Of course I want you there." Stefan can't help himself, he ducks in, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Va's mouth, then pulls back, immediately embarrassed as Val makes a little startled noise. Their eyes are wide. "Sorry," Stefan apologizes, already starting to step away. "Didn't mean to, the timing was bad, I'm so sorry-"

Val laughs, which startles Stefan out of his apology spiral. "No, I… Just come with me." Va's hand slides into his own and Stefan goes, of course he goes. They head down the stairs, away from the dark office and down into the lit second floor. Stefan doesn't get too good of a look at it before they turn into the first door by the stairs.

This must be Val's room. It's lit up by the light from the streetlamp that's coming in through floor to ceiling windows but Stefan doesn't get too good of a look at it before he's being kissed, Val's arms around his neck. It's quick and it's a bit uncertain before Val pulls away again. "Sorry. Just didn't want to do this in my dad's off-mmph."

They laugh as Stefan cuts them off with another kiss, then another, each getting softer and longer as they learn, together. Stefan pulls away again when he blindly wipes away another tear from Val's cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asks, watching Val scrub at their face.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, fuck. I just. I didn't think you felt like I did and now I'm so happy but I'm so fucking scared I can't feel my own feet."

"Oh, god, okay. Come on let's- How do you turn on the lights?"

They settle by Val's bed, shoulder to shoulder, arms intertwined to their hands can still be in each other's. Val talks for a bit, their head pillowed on Stefan's shoulder. Once they get past the dismissiveness with which Val coats their own problems, it becomes clearer and clearer that they need to leave. Money or no money, Val can't stay here. They have a passport, they even have citizenship, somehow. It's late enough that Stefan can make a call to his dad. They're just going to leave.

"Do you still live in the same house?" Val asks, after the phone call.

"My dad does, but I have my own apartment. It's a bit small, but I think we can make it work until we figure things out."

"That's cool. I would like to live somewhere where it's just us."

They ask more questions about Stefan's dad and Charlie and the people they remember from the small town. It's surprising that they remember all that they do. But they're quiet and calm now and Stefan is happy to tell them all the gossip that's been circulating since they were in Indiana last, up until it's clear that they're nodding off.

"Will you stay with me here?" Val asks when Stefan points out that they should be going to bed. "I can ask someone to get your stuff tomorrow and then I want you to meet some people later and I promise we don't have to do stuff if you don't want to or anything-"

Stefan laughs at that, gives Val a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah. Of course, I'll stay."


End file.
